


60

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 傾斜沙漏 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 史蒂芬．史傳奇抽動嘴角，露出了一個似笑非笑的表情。他用他冰藍色的眼珠打量了東尼好一陣子，才又回去盤腿冥想了——天知道那巫師到底在想什麼。※內含無限之戰劇透





	60

_ 　　沙漏的軸心偏離了。 _   
  
　　「愚蠢的太空甜甜圈。」東尼不知道第幾次的低聲咒罵著。他此刻正坐在冰冷的地板上，看著眼前掠過的無數星體，突然感到一陣無可抵抗的無力感竄過全身。

　　他們三個人被困在這個不知道駛向何處的太空船裡：一個巫師、一個講話講不聽的高中小鬼、一個試著從中找回一點秩序的中年男子。別開玩笑了，光聽就知道這是一個的天大的鬧劇，他們正在拿全地球人的命運玩一場勝率渺茫的賭注，而他幾乎可以看到莊家那令人厭惡的笑容。   
　　該死的班納，多年不見，一見面就是一句：嗨，我回來了，順便說一聲，我們全部都死定了。

　　此刻東尼突然想起了紐約，想起了已經不存在的復仇者。   
  


_ 　　他掮著那枚政府射向自己人民的核彈，穿越蟲洞之後氣溫驟然降低。他可以感覺到自己的盔甲外開始結冰，呼吸越來越困難，賈維斯的訊號斷斷續續。 _   
  


　　該死的班納。   
　　東尼轉過頭，視線落在正在盤腿打坐的巫師，以及他胸前掛著的墜飾。無限寶石中的時間寶石，他還記得那個巫師是這麼說的，像顆青豆一樣綠得可笑。   
　　一個巫師、一個根本就不應該在這裡的高中小鬼，一個無力的中年男子。   
　　東尼．史塔克深深的嘆了一口氣，將臉埋進掌心，他的雙手正在顫抖。

　　「所以你就是鼎鼎大名的史塔克。」   
　　「史塔克，一個好聽響亮的名字——通常能讓我插隊訂到全紐約最好的餐廳，不過我想那個長相抱歉的章魚怪的上司應該不會那麼容易的放我們一把。」東尼聳了聳肩。「所以你是史蒂芬．史傳奇。不難忘記的名字，我知道你挺有名的，不過上次我確認的時候你還是一個神經外科醫生，不是沒有魔杖的巫師。」   
　　史傳奇挑起一邊眉毛，藍色的眼睛冷得像冰。   
  


_ 　　洛基權杖上的藍寶石泛著冰冷的螢光，能量在它周遭的空氣興奮的震動著。 _ __  
  


_ 　　西伯利亞的空氣冷得灼燒著他的每一次吐息。 _   
  


　　「嗯，中年危機，發生了一點意外。」巫師輕描淡寫的說，他的斗篷豎著領子拍了拍他的面頰。

 

_ 　　沙漠裡陽光毫無憐憫的刺痛著他每一寸裸露的肌膚，任何的驕傲放縱在他舌尖上變成了灰。 _   
  


　　「我們一個人變成了整天畫符念咒的巫師，一個人變成了成日上天下海的金屬垃圾桶，還有一個愚蠢的藝名，鋼鐵人。」東尼笑著搖頭，「我不敢想像那小子遇到中年危機會變成什麼樣子。」   
　　「至少不會跟你一樣。」巫師不以為然的說。   
　　「我不希望他跟我一樣。」東尼同意道。他低頭看著自己胸前泛著藍光的三角形物體，金屬冰冷的貼著他的肌膚，輕微的顫動正和他喃喃訴說著什麼。   
　　史傳奇的視線緊跟著他，東尼可以感覺得到。所以當那雙佈滿蜘蛛網似的傷疤的手幾乎溫柔的觸碰胸前的金屬時，東尼並不驚訝也不逃避，只是屏著氣讓史傳奇用他冰冷的眼珠子凝視著它。

　　「你能活下來是一個奇跡。」史傳奇用客觀的口吻直述。   
　　東尼敲了敲那塊彷彿和自己融為一體的金屬。「這個東西嗎？我到覺得我今天會站在這裡，根本就是一連串的錯誤——我是一連串的錯誤，史傳奇……該死，這句話不能被那該死的金髮老處男聽到，絕對不行。」   
　　東尼想到他根本沒機會給隊長播電話，不過事到如此，大概也沒這個必要了。除非那個一口白牙的美國英雄/罪犯跑到某個無人小島渡假去了，不然他一定會看到新聞頻道無間斷播放著那個可笑的外星甜甜圈、章魚臉和變種鱷魚在地球放肆的獨家影片。   
　　「我們都為自己的錯誤付出代價了，」史傳奇平靜的聲音讓他抽離自己紊亂無章的思緒，「我們每一天都在為自己的選擇付出代價。」   
  


_ 　　星辰在眼前燦爛。他的身體再也無法負荷，於是他開始墜落。 _

 

　　史傳奇胸前的橄欖形黃銅墜飾像是一只眼睛，伴著機關互相牽動的聲音緩緩睜開眼簾，露出了裡頭的時間寶石。   
　　「你付的代價就是要誓死守護著顆大青豆？」東尼笑著問。   
　　「也可以這麼說。」   
　　「那我該付的代價是什麼？」   
　　「誓死守護地球，不是嗎？」史傳奇裡所當然的說。   
　　「薩諾斯皮最好給我繃緊一點，我們可要好好的痛載他一頓」東尼輕哼了聲。「你、我，還有那個青春期荷爾蒙旺盛的皇后區小鬼，我們會拯救地球的。到了時候隊長可要搬個獎牌給我，最好是把我封為地球隊長。」   
　　史蒂芬．史傳奇抽動嘴角，露出了一個似笑非笑的表情。他用他冰藍色的眼珠打量了東尼好一陣子，才又回去盤腿冥想了——天知道那巫師到底在想什麼。   
  


_ 　　星辰在眼前不斷閃爍。 _


End file.
